Faith of the Heart
by ConsyCoffee
Summary: Lt. Consy Coffee left Pretoria for a year, where did she go, what did she do? Find out here.


Faith of the Heart

by Consy Coffee

Consy gazed for a last time at Pretoria from her shuttle, within a few minutes she would be out of viewing range. Life within the section would be far very different.. She mentally waved goodbye and set course for the rendezvous point. The section would intercept her there and take them to there secret labs. Once she arrived at the designated coordinates she did not have to wait long before a medium size ship that looked like a much smaller and older version of Enterprise, contacted her. They cleared her for landing in their hangar bay. As she stepped off of the shuttle, she was not at all surprised to see that a whole team stood armed to the bone, waiting.

" I am alone and unarmed." She said, not sure who she was supposed to talk with.

"Just being prudent." A tall man dressed completely in red said, moving towards her and dismissing the others with a hand signal.

"Welcome aboard, we will be escorting you to your new home." He made a sign for her to walk alongside him as he moved towards the exit.

She new better than to ask, he wouldn't tell.

"You will have all the necessary information about your mission in your quarters. It would be preferable you read them soon."

She nodded and stopped as he did in front of close doors. "This will be your living area. You have been cleared to travel throughout the entire ship except the bridge. ." He opened the quarters, "These should be suitable. Now, forgive me but I have other recruits coming in."

Consy nodded and entered the small living space.. It was composed of three living spaces, bedroom, bathroom and recreation-dining room. She moved towards the computer console and read the message that was waiting.

"Within a few hours, you will arrive at your new destination. Upon arrival you will be given living quarters and office space. It is strictly forbidden to divulge any information that could identify you, therefore, your first task is to find a code name, as you will be in contact with other individuals. This chosen, you will rebuild the security mainframe and its encryption programs. Once this is done - to the satisfaction of Section 31- you will be permitted to leave and return to your previous life. As negotiated previously, you will find on the dining table a parchment. It contains the truth facts about your identity."

The message stopped after this. Consy moved to the dining table and found the paper rolled up with a blue sash on it. Upon inspection it read: Consy Coffee born as Leliana. She pulled the sash off, lifting it into the light. So her real name was Leliana. She said it aloud a few times, trying to get used to the ring of it. It was a nice name. She unrolled the documents, her heart beating in her ears loudly. This was it, everything she had always wanted to know. She looked around, as if expecting someone to run away with the documents. She put her hand over the top, trying to keep it from rolling up. She read the first line.

_Leliana_

_Created by section 31 in Science lab _

_Human female donor and Vulcan DNA. _

Consy stopped, not sure she was ready to continue reading just yet. She folded up the documents. After more than half an hour she was tempted again. She unfolded it, but lost her nerve and folded it up again. She did this many times before finally putting it in the pocket of her jacket, truly deciding that the time was still not right.

**Nearly twelve hours later – hidden somewhere in space near Earth**

"Your shuttle is authorized for landing at the transmitted coordinates." The man over the com told Consy. Her fingers flew across the console as Consy entered in the coordinates for the launching pad. She sat back and settled in for the ride. She read the scans off her console, from what she could see, it looked like a small size planet with a very small human community, approximately of a thousand. Once she finally landed a woman greeted her followed by a group of other arrivals.

"Welcome to Arth, your new home.." There was a group with her. Obviously new comers as well.

"Thanks."

"If you would just follow me I will show you around the premises. Someone will come transport your things in a few minutes." Consy was pretty certain that they would go through it to make sure she hadn't brought anything that could be of danger to the section or to anyone else for that matter. But she didn't mind, she had nothing to hide.

Consy followed the group. "Now Arth has everything you could hope for, this is the landing section. A kilometer in that direction is the shipyard. " The woman took a path in the opposite direction, leaving the launching area. " With in a few minutes the metal landing planks turned into open fileds parks, trees and grass. We are entering the natural zone. Within it you will find natural parks, golf courses, soccer and football grounds. Tennis courts … " The list of possibly sport courts was endless and Consy paid little attention to the details, she really wasn't here to play sports. "These are the living areas, but we will leave those for last., on the other side here, the offices. " The group moved in that direction.

"There are lots of things going on in here, most of which I could not explain..." Consy could guess why, either the guide didn't know, or Consy wasn't supposed to know.

"I work here., " The guide said after they had entered the stone building and crossed multiple closed doors that had numbers across them. If you need anything, you can usually find me here." She walked on, stopped so often to allow someone access to their new office. The numbers went up. Consy looked around. The hall was straight, with closed doors on each side. Ever so often they would cross an open door, Consy would peer in and see people sitting at desks or surrounded by electronics. " Ah, this is yours." The woman told Consy as another man as they stopped at 1616, "This is your office." She touched what looked like lock on the door but was actually a code lockout. "Please enter a security code of your choice" The man entered one, and then Consy did the same. They had been the only ones to share the same office. Consy guessed that her man was to be her future partner.

"I am sure you will have plenty of time to familiarize yourself with your offices... now that you all know where they are let's move on. Now if you would just follow me I will show you the recreational center." They went back on their tracks to the main entrance and exited.

"The clubhouse has everything you need in terms of recreation, 4 holodecks, multiple restaurants, bars, library etc. " The women explained as she showed off everything the place had to offer. Consy soon realized that the place was made so that people wouldn't leave. The environment was crafted to resemble Earth and to offer the same things, even the gravity felt the same. Consy watched as the others in the group seemed to stumble a little as they walked. The were obviously adjusting to the gravity.

Once the entire scenic route was done and that all that was left were the living quarters, the group stopped and entered a conference room. They were read out the rules and regulations, and asked to pick a code name. Two twin brothers went up first to register. "I'm For." the first one said, the second, "I'm Get." He answered and both roared up with laughter. The woman did not even crack a smile as she officiated their choices and moved on to the others.

"Zachary." A tall, blond blue eyed muscular man said. Consy recognized him as the man who shared her office, and made a mental note of the name he had given.

"Mouse." A black girl said And the list bore on..

Once nearly everyone had gone, Consy's turn came. She did not hesitate, having picked Leliana after having discovering it.

**Many days later, after having settled in Section 31 – hidden somewhere in space near Earth**

Consy looked at the information she had in her hands. It contained everything pertaining to her past. It revealed who she was, what she was etc. She had asked to have this information. Most of her life until now how been spent on trying to find out everything about herself. Now that she held the answer in her hands, she wondered if she really wanted to know. What if it was disappointing? Did she really want to know after all? Wasn't the quest to get access to this data much more satisfying then actually getting it? All these questions ran through her mind. She folded the documents and placed them back in pockets as she had done many times in the last few days.. The time was not yet ripe, of this she was sure.

"Tell me Leliana, what are your plans for tonight?" Consy/Leliana looked at her towards the open office door, Leliana was her real name, or so Consy had discovered, but was using it as a code name. No one who was part of section 31 revealed who they were, at least they weren't supposed to tell anything about their life. It was part of the job to keep one's identity secret. Consy/Leliana looked up at Chasity. "The same as always Chase." She replied. Chasity was always trying to invent her for supper and night out, ever since they had meet.

"Can't blame me for trying Leliana, some day you'll accept."

Consy/Leliana was flattered by Chasity's interest in her, but Consy/Leliana did not want to invest herself here more than she had too. She intended to leave as soon as her task was over. She did not want to get personally or romantically involved with anyone. It would be dangerous to do so. Consy/Leliana reminded herself of this every time Chasity, Chase as she was now prone to calling her, came by, which was every other night. "You ask only because you know I am going to say no. "Consy/Leliana answered playfully.

Chasity frowned, "I sincerely hope that is not what you think..." She bit her lip a little, "I ask because I like you Leliana..." Chasity was going to say more but stopped abruptly as Zachary passed behind them with a football in his hands.

Consy/Leliana sighed, she hadn't intended to hurt Chase's feelings. She wondered how she could dig herself out of this hole without making the situation worse. After a few seconds of odd silence Consy/Leliana said, "I don't doubt your sincerity Chase..." Consy/Leliana got up, pulled Chase into her office, and closed the door so that their conversation could remain private. " It's just... " Consy/Leliana glanced into the beautiful deep green eyes that looked hurt, "well..." she stumbled and fumbled for her words.

Chasity drew out a caring hand to cup Consy/Leliana's cheek, the hand lingered a few seconds then brushed a hair behind an ear. "Don't." Chase said in a sad teary voice before running out.

Consy/Leliana spent the remaining part of the night second guessing herself. She had never felt this way before. Friendship was something, but attraction, and sexual attraction was yet another. She did not know what to make of it. Her sole experience was linked to her previous torture, so she was a bit afraid of her own feelings. She lacked experience, as well as, someone to talk to about the situation.

She left her office and headed towards the shipyard, and entered her shuttle as she did every night. She sat in it, it had been her intention to start modifying the ship to turn it into a moving holodeck, not inside but out. It would be a type of adaptive cloak. She had finished working the calculations and projections a week ago, and had started to wiretap the ship and modifying the engines for her project, but tonight she didn't feel like it. Her heart wasn't into it, it was fighting a battle that Consy/Leliana didn't know what to make of nor how to handle.

She closed her eyes wondering what advice Kathryn Janeway, her mother like mentor would offer.

_##Flashback to when Consy was approximately 10 ##_

"He meant well Consy, he was not being mean."Kathryn was lecturing her for having insulted a guy who had tried to approach her. Consy had thought he was making fun of her when he had invited her to accompany him to the upcoming Halloween party, saying that he thought she was beautiful. She had insulted him in front of Kathryn.

Consy was on the defensive, " He spends his time making fun of me when we work together..."

Kathryn smiled, "Love is a very complicated thing, not to be taking mildly, and sometimes it takes odd forms."

"Love?" Consy wasn't even sure she knew what the word meant. She had just finished adjusting to social interactions.

Kathryn ruffled up Consy's hair, "Its when you really like someone so much so that you can't imagine life without them. You spend a lot of time with the person, doing nice things for and to each other."

"Oh like you and..." Kathryn muffled whatever Consy was about to say by putting a hand over her mouth. Kathryn was a bit taken a back, she hadn't realized Consy had noticed her relationship with Chakotay "Yes like that..." She got down to Consy's level, " but that's a secret."

Consy knew that when Kathryn got down to see eye to eye to her, it meant business. She gulped, "Secret." She swallowed hard and then did a pretend key locking over her mouth and gave the pretend key to Kathryn. Kathryn satisfied of the answer got back up and moved in direction of their regular coffee shop.

"So love is secret?" Consy asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kathryn gave Consy a stern look, which meant to not bring up the delicate subject again. They sat at their regular table, and the waitress brought them two black coffees. Consy shut up and stared into her coffee mug, questions running through her mind about love, but not voicing them..

_End flashback_

Consy rubbed the thought from her eyes and shook her head clear of the flashback. No Kathryn and her had never really discussed love. Consy ordered a black coffee from the replicator in her shuttle and stared into it as she had done so many years ago, when she had questioned what love was. After having nursed three coffees in a row, a small frown came across her features. She had not found the answer in her mug at 10, why would she find it in a coffee mug now? She discarded the mug and returned to her sleeping quarters, determined that next time Chase would ask her to go out, that she'd accept.

Leliana spent the next days uncertain of herself. So much so that she was making no progress in the encryption. "You seem lost Leliana. " Zachary said but half asked. He was a specialist in hacking and was working with her full time, his purpose was to try to hack whatever code she created.

"I have never been so lost in my life Zac." She answered truthfully. She didn't know Zachary very much but working with him full time made her trust him, not fully, but enough. And seeing as she so desperately needed to talk about what she was going through, it fell upon him, since he generously offered.

" It wouldn't happen to do with what I partially interrupted the other night would it?"

Leliana flung a data padd at him in frustration, " How do you know all of these things." He always seemed to know the exact things to say, and do. Even when it came to decrypting her codes. It was like if he could read her... as if he knew everything about her. It frustrated her beyond reason, after all, she didn't know herself as well as he seemed to.

"I make it my business to know Leliana..."

Leliana wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that and she simply grunted.

He understood that as a shut up and get back to work and so he did.

After a few minutes Leliana sighed, why did she always block when people tried to approach her? Why did she almost always rebuke or push them away? He was just being nice, trying to help her. "Do you honestly care or is it your business to care?" She finally asked.

" Both... it is in my best interest that we are successful in our tasks but you seem like a nice person once we crack your carapace." He said.

" So it's halfway with you. I am glad to know where I stand." Leliana got up and stretched, " So you want to get me unlost?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled, and waited to see if she would tell him anymore." What did you overhear exactly?" She finally asked after pacing up and down the room a few times, wondering if she really want to tell this guy what was running through her head.

"It sounded like you turning down a date." He summed up, avoiding unnecessary details.

Consy stopped in her tracks and looked at him and blushed. He had seemingly indeed overheard the conversation. "Is that what you heard, or is that what you know?" She finally asked as her composure returned.

"It's what I heard." He answered.

"And what do you know?" She asked, wondering after the question was out of her mouth if she really wanted his answer.

"I know that you refused on personal grounds, and that you are now second guessing yourself Leliana... Wondering if your personal barriers are really necessary."

He was right on target... again she wondered how he did that, "what's my next question?" She teased.

"If I agree?" He said, catching on quickly. "Your personal affairs are your own, who am I to meddle in them? I am an ear, not an advice giver"

Now that was a refreshing concept, "Is that ear of yours why you know so much?" She asked.

"No." He answered without hesitation. "For you information, I'm a telepath..."

Leliana flung another datapadd in his direction toyfully. "That explains a lot."

He ducked, and threw the two she had thrown at him back in her direction. She laughed as they landed with a soft but precise tud on the console. "Thanks, I really needed that." The rest of the day was spent in idle chatter and cracking the computer main frame.

***

Every evening Leliana waited patiently in her office, hoping that Chase would pass by, but after more than two weeks of waiting, and going out in search for her, Leliana was about to give up. She wondered aimlessly and always ended up in front of Chasity's living quarters to find them empty. After the third week, Leliana finally got the nerve to write on a piece of paper a note, the only method of communication available seeing as there were no computers in the living quarters. "I am sorry, I'd like to talk, you know where to find me." She stuck it on the door and returned to the shipyard.

She entered Chameleon. The last month having proved very successful. The holoprojectors were all installed in the inner plating of the hull and wired to the engine. Leliana was writing in the program algorythims so that the holoprojectors would adapt and learn according to their environment when a soft voice called . "Leliana? " She straightened so fast that she managed to hit her head against the hull of the ship. "In here." She adjusted her hair and clothing around her, her hurt thumping rapidly in her chest.

Chasity entered, a bit weary. She was not at all a pilot or an engineer, but rather a linguist, specialized in languages. "Welcome aboard." Leliana said, and regretted it almost the moment it had come out of her mouth. She hadn't seen Chasity in nearly a month and the first thing she told her was welcome aboard. "I am very happy to see you."

Chasity smiled. "Me too... it wasn't easy staying away."

Leliana frowned, "Stay away? " She did not understand.

"After you turned me down. I thought you simply weren't interested." Chase said.

Leliana moved to capture Chase's hand in her own "I fought an inner war between my mind and my heart. I am sorry if I hurt or mislead you."

"Apology accepted." Chase said. "What are you doing in here anyway that takes up all your spare time?" She asked.

Leliana smiled, and enthusiastically told Chase of her project and ended with. "When I'm done, this shuttle will blend into its environment and nobody will know its there.. It won't leave a trace, and will be capable of fooling sensors and eyes"

"You are so beautiful when you are passionate about something." Chase said, listening intensely to Leliana's project. "Ingenious and beautiful." Chase added as she noticed Leliana blush. "Now I understand why you spend all your spare time in here."

"I should have less spare time on my hands now." Leliana said

"Oh and on what accounts?" Chase dashed her eyes, innocently.

"Funny... I don't either." Leliana moved and melted into Chase. Chase slowly kissed Leliana and pushed her back on a cushion. They exchanged a few heated kisses before Chase started to undress Leliana. Chase was experienced and knew exactly what to do, and was slowing kissing down Leliana's neckline, moving towards her breasts when Leliana panicked.

Chase felt Leliana tense up under her ministrations and stopped. "Is this too fast?" But when Chase glanced into Leliana's eyes. She understood, and could read the horror story that run through them.

"I'm sorry." Leliana looked away, mistrusting herself completely in the unfamiliar territory.

"Don't be.... I understand." Chase gathered Leliana into her arms and held her close as she hummed gently, soothing songs, rocking her too and fro. After close to an hour Chase looked down at Leliana, "You think you could show me what this ship can do?"

Leliana nodded, "Of course." She pressed a few buttons on the console, the hatched closed and the engines turned on. Leliana's fingers flew across the console as she ordered the ship to hover a above ground, rotate, go up and down.

Chase was amazed, the last time she had been a shuttle was a child and her memories were a bit foggy. "I would like to try..."

Leliana demonstrated and explained exactly the basic maneuvers.

**** A few weeks later

"Chase you never did tell me how you ended up here.?" Leliana asked one morning as she lazed in bed watching Chasity moving around their living area naked, looking desperately for something.

"It's a boring story..."

Leliana new better than to insist when Chase answered so shortly. "I'm going to have to do and say something to Zachary soon, he's always poking his nose in our relationship." She said, changing the subject. Zac, in the past two weeks, was always asking funny questions about them, more specifically about what it was like. He seemed far too interested in the details. Leliana shook her head clear of those thoughts and continued to watch Chase, something much more pleasant and agreeable.

Chasity threw their clothes onto a stuffed chair in a corner and finally found what she was looking for, a small box wrapped in colored paper. She moved towards Leliana and offered her the box. "Someone told me it was your birthday today." Leliana was taken aback, but not really surprised. Chase was always going out of her way to do nice things for her. She took the small box that was offered and slowly unwrapped it. Inside it was a coffee mug with their names on it, and hidden within the mug another small package. When Leliana opened it, she was speechless, inside it was a matching kit of earrings, ring and locket. The locket hummed as Leliana touched it, just as Chase did, and opened up to pictures that changed ever so frequently to beautiful moments they shared. "These are beautiful." She finally managed after a few tears.

Chase helped Leliana clip the locket and earrings, and kissed away the tears. "Happy birthday my pretty."

Leliana kissed Chase gently and when they drew apart for breathe, softly whispered " I love you."

Chase smiled and caressed Leliana gently, lovingly and slowly. "I wish I could take away all of your pain and fear, but I will continue to wait." While the two were a couple, they had never really made love because of Leliana's blockage. Every now and then they would try, each time getting a bit further, but maybe, just maybe the time was right, Chase thought.

"We can try." Leliana said gently, and nibbled on Chase's ears. Chase moaned and turned her head to meet Leliana's lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

"mmm you taste like coffee." Chase whispered as they drew apart.

Leliana smiled, "do I?" Her thumb caressed Chasity's cheek.

Chase kissed Leliana's hand and down licked her way between her breasts. Her tongue moved in circles around the soft warm skin, moving lazily and slowly to her nipples. Chase finally took one in her mouth, playing with it. Tugging ever so gently with her teeth and lapping at it with her tongue.

Leliana leaned back on the bed, moaning, her body arching against Chase's mouth.

Chasity moved up, blew gently across the erect nipple before moving over to the other one and doing the same slow procedure.

"more?" Chasity asked huskily, not wanting to push.

Leliana nodded, pulling Chasity up so that she could kiss her. The kiss was strong and passionate, filled with hunger. Leliana hand's moved to cup Chasity's breasts. "There will be plenty of time for that later... enjoy." She whispered gently into Leliana's ear as she nibbled her way down and moved out of Leliana's grasp.

Chasity slowly discovered Leliana's body, her hands caressing, teasing. Her mouth following, finding the tender skin. After many minutes of tenderness, Chasity's slowly pushed Leliana's legs apart. She looked carefully at her partner. Seeing no reluctance, or fear, she slowly caressed the warm thighs, first with her fingers in lazy and wide circles, and then with her lips. Kissing, nibbling, licking.

Leliana melted, moaned softened and was soon excited into a frenzy. Sensing Leliana's state of desire and freedom, Chase pushed a bit further and dared to slide a finger between Leliana's legs. Watching closely her loved one for signs of unreadiness and seeing none, Chase rubbed gently, her fingers probing but avoiding the most sensitive part. She wanted to be sure Leliana was ok, it wouldn't do to push her further than was ready. Chase lowered her head somewhat and huskily asked Leliana if she wanted more, when nothing but a moan came for an answer, Chase attacked Leliana's clitoris with her fingers. Start at first with slow gentle caresses, then replacing her fingers with her mouth. Chase passed her tonger between the lips, swallowing the juices. She flicked her tongue daringly at the clitoris, and nibbled on it somewhat.

Leliana moaned under the ministrations, and her hips soon bucked upwards.

Chase lavishing ate with enthusiasm and pushed fingers in and out of her at frightening speeds, probing gently. Chase was moving Leliana to the brink, slowly but surely, ever so often pulling back to make the orgasm a shattering one. After multiple stops, Leliana finally moaned in agony, not wanting it to stop. Chase dived in for the final, a hand move from one nipple to the other, the other moving in and out her vulva and her tongue licking away at the clitoris. Leliana moaned in ecstasy and throbbed hard against Chase's head as she came for the first time in her life..

After catching each their breath Leliana looked at Chase adoringly. "wow" was all she managed to say. Having finally learnt to overcome her horrors and live pleasure in these tender moments. .

"Wow I think about covers it. " Chasity said as slipped into bed next to Leliana, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. With the old ghosts gone, they continued to please each other for the remainder of the night. Leliana learning each time how to give into these pleasures.

The next morning, Consy was sitting at her desk, drinking her coffee, a bit sore and tired. The lack of sleep thought was not affecting her.

"You're glowing." Zach said as he entered the work area, ready to hack her passwords.

"Am I?" She asked quizzically hoping he would not ask about her private life again.

"Definitely. Something _interesting _must have happened." He said.

Leliana looked at him for a second, his way of saying the word interesting suggested he knew everything, Her skin goose bumped, she wanted her personal life to remain private. She chose to ignore his remark and concentrate on her work.

The office was circular in size, two thirds of the circle was hers. A major part of the desk was covered in parts, tools and schematics, along with a computer console to input the program. Zac had the strict minimum, a desk with drawers to place his own paraphernalia and computer console. The walls were white, and next to the metallic doors was a replicator. The diameter of the room was approximately 20 feet. It was spacious and comfortable, considering the circumstances. Section 31 even made it more convenient by having the ceiling roofed with holographic projectors that projected whatever they decided,. Leliana, tapped a few buttons on her console, the sun appeared to raise on the horizon. Leliana watched it, saying nothing. Enjoying the beauty of the sunrise,

Zac looked at Leliana watching her, reading her mind. He knew all to well what had transpired, having slept little because of his strong mental connection to Leliana. He knew exactly what buttons to press to piss her off as well as which ones to excite her now. He wondered about that for a few minutes, reliving mentally the exchange. "So.. " He moved, sat in his chair, then rolled it over next to hers. "now that that is clear, where will you go from there?" He breathed almost down her neck, at a spot that he knew Chasity had discovered.

Leliana quickly turned around in her chair, surprised at his closeness and boldness. He usually never got this so up close or personal. And his breath, on such sensitive part... He usually was polite, asked how things were going. did not meddle in her sex life. "When did you get so interested?" She asked, moving a bit away from him. The whole situation felt awkward, and wrong. She had no desire to discuss her romantic life with him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her feel naked, as if he knew everything, had seen everything. Something didn't feel right.

He ignored everything, playing innocent. "I meant Section 31 won't last forever." He avoided the question, thinking to outsmart her by changing the subject. Thinking about how he could get her pulse rapidly beating

Leliana knew that her time here was limited but preferred not think of it. "Maybe we should get back to work." She said. She did not at all like where the conversation was going nor what he seemed to think. She couldn't read his mind, but he could hers. Is that why he was so interested? Or new everything? She didn't know, but her skin goose bumped.

After a few seconds of odd silence, Zac finally rolled his chair back to his work area, knowing that he .would have to wait before asking more private details. "So am I going to win today?" He chided, he would have to see next time, he thought for himself. He actually personally planned to send an encoded message to Chasity's desk so that it would force her to come here.

** Zac Flashback + Multiple Personal thoughts **

Chasity was in a department different from them, her job was translation, but ever so often she would get a text that would need decoding before she could translate it. That was how Leliana and Chasity had meet in the first place. She had come seeking help for a text that had baffled her for months, barely a few days after his and Leliana's arrival actually. He guessed that the section had told her that a team of intel was coming in that could possibly help her. He had looked over the text and had put it aside, saying he would do it later

Leliana had just come in when he had put down the datapad, about to dismiss Chasity.

Leliana had greeted Chasity with a welcoming smile holding a coffee, as usual. He really didn't understand how she could always been drinking that stuff, and black too. "Hi there, new to the team?" She asked, Leliana had not been informed that someone knew would be coming, but it wasn't like the section to actually inform her.

"No, I work in another department. I came because I was told you could help me. I have a text to translate but am unable to do so because it is encrypted." She took the datapadd off of Zachary's desk, realizing that Leliana was the person in charge.

"Of course, let me see it."

Chase handed the padd to Leliana, and as their hands touched for the exchange, there was a tingling sensation that both felt

Zachary watched the exchange, intrigued. He had felt the energy flow through them, and could sense that the new woman was aware of what was happening, of what that tingling might mean. After a few seconds he decided to turn his interest to the computer console, but he still mentally monitored what was happening.

Leliana opened up the message. Chasity looked at her hopeful, bitting her lip.

"I've seen this code before, I know how to crack it. Give me a few minutes."

Zachary's turned around, disbelievingly. No one could crack something that fast, especially in a foreign language. He noticed the hunger in Chasity, the blue eyes flicking with excitement at the concept.

"I can show you had to do it." Leliana said when she saw the look on Zachary's face, offering Chasity a chair next to here's. Leliana enlarged the message on her computer console. The two were leaning over it, head to head, as Leliana explained the magic code.

"You make it sound so easy." Chasity said. But precisely five minutes later the message was entirely decoded.

"It is my specialty, so it is easy for me. " Leliana said.

"Thank you." Chasity answered getting up, collecting the decoded message. "I have been trying to understand that for a whole month, now it is clear."

Leliana smiled. "Your welcome. If you ever need more help, don't hesitate."

Oddly enough, after that first encounter, Chasity came back often, as if making excuses to come see Leliana. She would walk a datapadd and a coffee in hand and would talk about everything and nothing. Each time Chasity would leave after a few minutes, each time disappointed, or so it seemed that it hadn't take n longer. He understood that Chasity was looking for excuses to come see Leliana. He had read much further into Chasity's mind and emotions. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and truly liked Leliana. Even then, like didn't seemed to be the correct term.

One day, after Chasity had left after one of these such meetings he told her. "She likes you."

"Right." Leliana had shrugged it of at the time, finding nothing serious to it, not really believing him.

**** End of flashback ****

"Funny you didn't believe me at first... should I send her a message for you to decode." He said, reminding her of their many exchanges.

Leliana ignored him. "Shall we play?" They basically played chess everyday, where she would create an encryption program and he would tactful bypass it. The game allowed her to know what his weakness and strengths were, as well as the program she needed to create. Leliana knew exactly what she needed to do, she had been doing it for a month know. It wouldn't be long before she would outsmart him but it would take a few more months to create the program that would do it. "I have a program to create, the game is almost over. " She said. She didn't really need to study anymore. She hunched over her desk and programmed. Ignoring him completely.

*** A few weeks later ***

Leliana was in her shuttle, fine tuning the engine of Chameleon. The holographic emitters required a lot more energy then anticipated. She needed to find a way to reroute it.

"Aren't you ever hungry?" Chase asked, bringing with her a picnic basket.

Leliana moved out from under the floor plating. "Is it past lunch already?" She often forgot what time it was when she got so caught up.

"Way past... and since you forgot me, I thought it best I bring lunch to you."

Leliana moved towards Chase,. "I lost track of time..." she paused for a moment. " again... I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Leliana could see the dirty thoughts flirt through Chase's eyes that remained unspoken as she moved in closer. Leliana took the basket out of Chase's hand, placed it down on the floor. She guided Chase slowly towards the back of the cabin. She stood on tiptoes to kiss Chase in whatever places she could reach.

"Almost..." Chasity said as she sat in the pilot's chair.

Leliana smiled wickedly, slowing undoing Chase's top, her fingers caressing the soft pale skin. "Better?"

"You are getting warmer."

Leliana licked her lips, "I wouldn't want you to get cold .." Making a slight play on words. Chase really liked it when she made puns. She nestled closer, ready to do much more when the sound of metal crashing pulled both of them apart.

Leliana jumped down and quickly but quietly, stealthy made her way towards the opening of the shuttle. When she looked out, she could see Zac pulling himself out of the metal, redoing his pants.

"I knew it." Leliana said through clenched teeth. " That weasel." Muttering a few other impolite things.

"He's not worth it." Chasity reasoned, pulling Leliana from the door towards her.

Leliana was going to argue, and stopped after gazing at Chase. "You're right, he's not." She pushed a few buttons, locking up the hatch of the shuttle, insuring complete privacy this time.

***

Leliana was ready to kill the next morning when she walked into her office. She was surprised when she was greeted by someone new. Her balloon deflated.

"Hi, you must be Leliana, I'm Jeffery " He extended a hand politely

Leliana took it, "Just arrived, I take it.?"

"You could say that... I was told to assist you in whatever way I could."

"Excellent, what do you know about crpyto-grams, decrpyto-gram, and hack-grams?:" She didn't doubt the section would send her someone useful to replace Zac that seemed to have timely disappeared. All of his personal belongs gone from the office.

"Enough to know that you're the expert."

"So what exactly are you an expert in?"

"Math and science."

"Perfect, that's the part of the puzzle that is missing. Most of the programming is complete, we are missing mathcription." Leliana moved towards her desk. " This is what I've done so far" She showed it to him, loosing no time.

The two got down to business very fast. They kept their distances, making progress really fast. Within weeks the thing was set to go and implanted, the final steps were to trail and test the codes. He even enjoyed Chasity's regular visits, helping too with her pilot training. Chasity was soon able to fly a shuttle. Her only problem still remained landing.

"You're coming in to fast." Leliana said but it was to late. Multiple sounds such as metal hitting metal, told both of them that Chasity had yet again landed roughly.

** a few more training sessions later **

Leliana sat in her shuttle, deep in thought. It wouldn't be too long before her time here would be up. A few more weeks and she would be free to leave. She actually started to dread that moment. Nearly 7 months had passed since she had first set foot here, having left Pretoria on a quest to find out who she was, found love, and was about to loose it. She unfolded the crinkled piece of paper that revealed her identity. She had opened it and re-closed it so often that it now nearly fell apart, yet she had not had the heart to read it yet.

"I have seen you unfold and refold that paper so many times, but never so intensely." Leliana half questioned as she sat in the other seat, ready for another crash course.

"This paper is why I came here..." They had often avoided answering those questions, since they were not suppose to talk about their past lives. "I left a life aboard a ship seeking this precise information and now that I have it..." she paused, " I'm afraid of what I'll find out."

Chasity was throughly intrigued and moved in closer, but after a few silent, but thoughtful moments said wisely. "Will what you find out change who you are? How can a piece of paper define you?"

Leliana unfolded the parchment , "You're right, it won't change who I am.." Her hand shook as she flattened out the document that revealed her history. Chase took it in hers, flowing positive energy and love. She waited silently as Leliana read.

When Leliana finished she lowered the piece of paper and folded it back into her pocket. "That was not what I was expecting."

"Disappointing?" She asked without probing, both knew that their true identity was meant to be keep a secret. They had already broken most of that rule by becoming a couple and sharing a life together. The section had frowned on it but had been unable to stop it.

"Section 31 scientists are my creators, and when their plan failed, they dumped me, figuring I would manage on my own."

"Orphan of war?"

"More or less, I scrapped by until I found someone that took me in."

"Sounds like you never had it easy."

"No, it wasn't. I slept in hail bails, empty barns, ate whenever I could exchange my services for food... eventually discovered an old man that needed help daily. A gardener actually. He taught me a lot about plants, how to grow my own food and to survive in the wild. He was a friend. He guided my talents, knowing my strengths. He was in contact with nearly all the admirals on starfleet grounds. He would bring flowers to most of their offices, or living quarters. In the end, he was nearly blind and asked me to deliver his flowers. One particular admiral loved roses and I brought her a fresh one everyday for her office. I must have done something right because she took me in as her protégée. She became the mother I never had"

"It sounds like you miss her."

"Don't you ever miss home?" Leliana asked.

"Of course, but my parents were always traveling. I never really stayed in one place long enough to call it home. That's how I developed my nack for languages, meeting all those species on so many planets."

"Sounds like it wasn't always a rose garden either."

"Who's childhood is?"

"Shouldn't it be?"

"Definitely, but it is those moments that build up our character" Chase said and started to sing

" I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith "

Leliana listened closely to the words that Chase sang, moved by them, the spoke the truth. "I have faith of the heart." Leliana said once Chase was finished. She moved her hands across the console, closing the hatch. "Ready for another lesson?

Chase looked Leliana over, "Of course." They did the routine, taking off, flying in circles, practicing the various flying techniques, After more of an hour of training, Chase attempted to set down the shuttle. As the ship came to a near stop and hovered over the ground, it landed for the first time in 8 months with a soft thud. " I did it!!" Chase said excitedly.

Leliana smiled, Chase wore her emotions on her sleeve. "I always knew that you would succeed." She leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"hmm, what was that for?"

"Oh for being you..." She leaned in for a second kiss. "and that one was for succeeding."

Chase smiled, "You're the best thing that has happened to me."

Leliana took Chase's hand and placed it over her heart. "You make me whole."

Suddenly, tears started to slide down Chase's face. Leliana grew concerned, the magic of the moment lost. "Chase talk to me..." She gently wiped Chasity's tears, waiting until she was ready.

"My job here is finished..." Chasity managed after numerous sobs.

Leliana had always thought she would be the one to leave first. "When?" She dreaded the answer.

"I have to leave on Friday... they have post for me elsewhere..."

Leliana sighed wistfully. I don't suppose that is negotiable?" They both knew it wasn't and that they had little to say in the matter.

She shook her head for an answer.

*** Sad Friday ***

The final Friday came too soon for both of them. As Leliana watched Chasity step onto the transporter padd that would separate them, her heart ran out. Leliana's knees were weak, she wanted to cry but she held up her composure, if only to convince Chasity that she was ok.. Leliana waited until Chasity's others colleagues had bid her goodbye and left before stepping up to Chasity.

"Will we ever see each other again?" She asked after holding her tightly, and a long passionate kiss. She backed away.

Chase seemed to nod as the transporter beam engulfed her.

**** 8 months after Consy/Leliana's departure from Pretoria.

Consy stepped out of her shuttle onto Starfleet grounds, her eyes getting readjusted to the natural light. Her time with the section was over. The Starfleet engineers quickly ran to her shuttle inspecting it. They would want to find out what she had done. Asking plenty of questions. She answered all of them, in due time and after what felt like hours, she was allowed to step outside.

She had a whole month to herself. To get readjusted to social interactions, life, starfleet... Since she had said goodbye to Chasity, she had spent all her time lost in encryption or in her shuttle, having complete lost interest in what it meant to mingle. She had closed in on herself, more certain than ever to not let anyone in that she could lose.

Consy walked the familiar streets of her youth. She stopped at the park bench where she had earned her nickname Consy so long ago. She watched for hours the people around here, and the young cadets playing chess. The game was lost to her, as she thought about what she had gained and lost in the past 8 months of her life. The sun was almost completely lowered on the horizon when a soft familiar voice called her out of her reverie.

"Consy." A hand proffered a black coffee. "You should have told me you were back."

"thanks. " Consy took the coffee and drank from it, its heat radiating through her, she hadn't realized it but she was cold. "Your right."

"I find out through Admiral Pratt. He called asking if I knew where to find you."

"Sorry Kathryn. I arrived in the early hours of the morning." Consy replied..

"I thought I'd find you here. You know there's a lot of chatter going on about you."

"Is there?" Consy wasn't feeling very talkative. She had purposefully avoiding calling Kathryn, she wasn't ready to talk about what had transpired in what was marked in her starfleet file as an 8 months disappearance.

Kathryn knew Consy well enough to leave things alone and sat down next to her protegee in silence. "You're freezing. " Kathryn Janeway said once the sun had completely set. "Let's go home."

Consy agreed. They took the transporter to the homestead. Consy looked at the familiar grounds that were home. She looked at the corn that was almost ready for harvesting, the oak tree which was was bursting with nuts, the trees in blossom, and the house centered around the farmed land. She looked at the two story home with the wrap around porch that look liked the old fashioned Canadian style but was fully upgraded with the utmost technology. It felt good to be home, yet Consy was not content, someone to enjoy it with was missing.

"I took the liberty to have your things placed in your room." Kathryn said as they entered, having noticed how Consy was quiet, upset.

"Thanks."

At almost the same moment they stepped in , the computer console in the office started to beep with people trying to call. "Shall I turn it off?" Kathryn asked.

Consy sighed, "No, I expect it won't stop until I answer their questions." Kathryn's features softened, and nodded in understanding.

Consy entered the office and started answering the multiple questions.

"Yes sir, holographic stealth." She answered,

"What's the name of the shuttle?"

"Chameleon CC"

"Can the technology by adapted to other shuttles?"

"With time and energy, yes."

"Can you teach others to do it?"

"I already gave the engineers all my paper work." They had harassed her for it upon her arrival

"Yes but they can't get past your encryption."

"Really?" Consy smiled, it served them right. "It is possible to make more with the proper time."

"What about a ship?"

"I have wondered about that too, I believe the energy requirement is far too great."

And so the night and week bore on with many meetings and discussions about how to best use the new technology. The engineers had even tried to pull the shuttle apart to rebuild it but have fallen into Consy's traps, were now unable to rebuilt it. She spent a few days of her second week rebuilding and modifying and explaining her procedures. They proposed she remain on earth to build more. She refused. They propose she teach others to build more. She refused as well. They offered her promotions, and awarded her with commendations medals, but Consy cared for neither. She didn't like having all this attention on her. It didn't give her the chance to get her thoughts in order, nor to search.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn finally asked one evening when Consy came home with yet another award that she threw onto a chair dismissively with the others that lay forgotten.

"I'm tired of being the center of attention." She ordered a huge coffee from the replicator before slumping down on the sofa in front of Kathryn.

"What's wrong?." She asked again knowing Consy very well. "I'm worried about you. You are less talkative that usually, distracted even."

Consy nursed her mug staring into it, avoiding her mother's gaze.

Kathryn laughed, Consy always stared into her coffee when she was brooding about something or trying to wiggle her way out of situation "Not this time you don't." She sat down next to Consy removing the mug from her trembling hands.

"Talk to me Consy.... what happened in those eight months?"

Consy considered her options, "a lot, I went to work for section 31"

"Like what?" She insisted.

"Like building that shuttle."

Kathryn could tell Consy was trying to weasel her way out of talking.

"And?"

"And what? I can't talk about my work." She said defensively, almost aggressively.

Kathryn let it drop and gave Consy her mug back and went to bed since it was so late.

The next morning, when Kathryn woke she found a locket on the kitchen table with a piece of paper that looked like it had had hard life. It was folded over and over. She read the paper first, and was surprised to discover that it contained information about Consy, her birthright, her real name. She lowered the parchment and touched the intricate gold laced heart locket that was on the table. She was surprised when it warmed at her touch and started to hum beautifully. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the locket. She saw pictures of Consy with someone, a woman, both smiling. Kathryn looked around, feeling as if she had just seen straight to Consy's heart. Understanding ran through her.

Kathryn looked around the homestead for her, and when she didn't find her, went looking for her in all of her regular places. She started at the park near the chess tables,not seeing her, went looking in the Boothby gardens, then the beachfront, and was about to give up looking for her when she noticed her throwing bread at the birds near the water fountain.

"Hi" Consy called first, having seen Kathryn approach.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Consy shook her head no. "Its the only time I have to try and find her." She said.

Kathryn handed the locket back to Consy. Consy took it and held it in her hands, caressing its smooth surface with her thumb.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." Consy said in pain. "We had to use code names...." She broke down in tears.

Kathryn held Consy, knowing that nothing she could say could mender a broken heart. After many minutes Consy regained her composure. She shook her head, as she always did to clear the thoughts away. Sensing that she was ready to talk more Kathryn probed. " And this," She gave the folder paper back, "What do you make of it?"

"It hasn't changed who I am.." She answered. "It has only answered my questions."

"Good. What name will you continue to go by, Leliana or Consy?" But seeing how Consy teared up at the mention of Leliana, she could have guessed.

"Consy.... Leliana reminds me too much of her...." And seeing Kathryn's confused gaze added "It was the code name I took."

Kathryn understood.

"Do you remember when you were 10 and you asked me what love was?"

Consy nodded remembering that she had never had an answer, "Love is everything... and it always finds a way. Have faith."

Consy started to cry at those words and pressed the locket. Chasity's voice sang:

It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near

And I can feel the change in the winds right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna hold me down

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day  
And I will see my dreams come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna change my mind

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith

I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long road

Oh, it's been long road

(_Faith of the Heart Song- Unofficial Consy Coffee – Leliana Song )_

"That is beautiful." Kathryn said.

"Yes, it certainly is." Consy said, putting the locket back into her breast pocket, close to her own heart, feeling lighter, as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

_**Two weeks later around final supper**_

"So where does your heart guide you now?" Kathryn asked, "You are set for departure tomorrow."

"Back to Pretoria. I made a promise to Captain Stryker that I intend to keep."


End file.
